Aria's Graduation
by EzriaFreak
Summary: It's Aria's graduation, and Ezra has a question to ask her. But, since they haven't been together for seven months, he has no idea how she'll react. Two-shot


**A/N: Hi!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL. If I did, Ezra wouldn't be A.**

"And now, I would like to let the class of 2014 receive their diplomas!" Vice Principal Hackett's voice boomed in the auditorium as he spoke into a microphone.

The crowd cheered, waiting for their loved ones to graduate. Waiting for them to receive a diploma that marked the end of high school. Even Ezra Fitz waited. He stood on the stage, with the other teachers, waiting to shake every twelfths graders hand. He fidgeted, and re-straightened his tie, for this day was much more important than any graduation.

It was Aria's graduation.

It had been six months since Aria and Ezra had last talked. She had made it to his apartment after the Country Dance, and he had told her about Malcolm. Aria had listened, but the next day told him that she was only there for him as a _friend._

Of course, Ezra did know what was going on with Aria. He taught her English every day. But it wasn't enough for him. Ezra wanted to hold Aria in his arms, not teach her about Hemmingway. He wanted to tell her he loved her, not grade her papers. But life was like that, it was cruel. And he and Aria had slowly broken apart.

Yet, Ezra still loved Aria. There was no question about that. He would always sneak glances at her, and would sometimes find her sneaking glances at him, too. But, he would quickly look away and pretend like he hadn't been staring at the love of his life. He would pretend like he was just her teacher.

However, today was the day that had been circled numerous times in Ezra's calendar. It was the day of Aria's graduation. If they were still together, today would have been the day that they would tell the world about their love for one another. But they weren't together. And so things were different.

Still, Ezra knew that today something different was in the air_. Hope. _He was going to do something stupid, and he was going to speak from his heart, and he had no idea if it was a good idea or not. But then again, dating your student was not a good idea. And Ezra decided that it was the best choice he had ever made in his life.

Ezra's thoughts were interrupted by a large applause. Ashley Abigail had just received her diploma, and was heading his way. She swayed her dress and smiled a bit too much, hoping to draw Ezra's attention. It didn't. Ashley began to shake each teachers hand before reaching Ezra. He gave her his hand, and she blushed before giving it a hostile shake. Yet, Ezra ignored all of her actions as his mind raced elsewhere, counting down the names before Aria would be called up.

After a few minutes, Hanna Marin's name was called. She jumped from her seat and received her diploma, before rushing towards the row of teachers. She shook everyone's hand confidently, before reaching Ezra. She gave him a shy smile, as if to say _I'm sorry about Aria. _Ezra nodded a meek thank you, and Hanna bounced off.

Next, Ezra heard Aria's name being called. He watched her approach Hackett. He observed the way she walked, the way she smiled, the way her eyes shone when she finally had her diploma in her hands. His heart began to pound as she came prodding towards him. She chose to shake his hand last, and he was unsure if that was a good or a bad thing. Yet, as soon as Aria's hand touched his, all his thoughts erupted. Fireworks erupted from their slightest touch. And Ezra knew Aria felt them, too. He could see it in his eyes. The way they glistened even more.

"Congratulations, Ms. Montgomery," he told her as professionally as he could.

"Thank you, Mr. Fitz," she returned.

"I love you," he whispered, just before she let go of his hand. He quickly smacked himself for being so stupid, he wasn't suppost to say anything like that to her. And he knew that. But it had slipped, and he hoped that she hadn't heard.

But she had.

**R/R: Thanks for reading! Please review... even criticism is appreciated :)**


End file.
